This invention is in the field of steering control systems for guided missiles.
There are many types of guided missiles, with different respective steering means. Of the non-roll-stabalized missiles, there is at least one common guidance technique, namely, the use of generally vertical rudders and generally horizontal elevators. This technique is used whether the missile uses canard control, wing control, tail control, wingless tail control, or tailless control. In order to make a turn in a horizontal plane with the known missiles, a rudder (or its equivalent) is deflected in the proper direction. This makes for a very simple control system, but has the disadvantage that a "skidding" turn is made. In a conventional aircraft, a turn is usually made by "banking", with the use of a combination of ailerons and elevators, rather than merely using the rudder. A much tighter turn can be executed, using ailerons and elevators, with less overshoot, and without skidding, than could be performed by using the rudder. On some aircraft the rudder and the ailerons are tied together.
The invention is a system which allows a missile, using a particular target detecting means, to make a "banked" turn toward that target.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved missile guidance system.
Another object is to provide a missile guidance system employing ailerons and elevators for guidance of the missile.
Yet another object is to provide a missile using a segmented target detector, with the missile using aileron and elevator control surfaces.